Noah: The Musician Awakens
by fightergirlkl
Summary: He had transformed right before their very eyes once, but had stopped just in time before killing his own fellow exorcists. But nonetheless, he was imprisoned. His wall is breaking, slowly but surely. And now, there was no denying it any longer, he was the musician, the 14th, and traitor. He was a Noah. Dark and sad, has humor T for language. usual road and allen, no other pairin


_ Why did this have to happen?_

A tray of food slid through the prison door's slot, as usual, it was a plate of absolute perfection. Though his appetite just wasn't feeling up to the task, his current situation didn't help his state at all.

"Eat, kid." The guard commanded, though his voice was a soft baritone.

The small figure curled up against the cold wall showed no signs of hearing the man except for a soft stir that brought about the blood curling sound of metal against stone.

"You haven't eaten in 3 days except for water," He continued, gazing at the boy between metal bars, his tone nearly pleading. "We don't want you to die kid, we're just taking precautions."

"…because I was hereby classified as a Noah…right?" The ex-exorcist's voice came out as a small, broken whisper.

There was a short silence before Rest sighed, "…You transformed right in front of us Allen, there's no denying it."

Allen shifted to gaze at the guard fully into his eyes, resting his back against the wall and pulling a knee up to his chest. The once pleading and confused gaze that he wore the first day in confinement was replaced by a cold, blank stare. The Allen Walker that laughed so joyfully, so full of energy and happiness was broken by the unchangeable truth.

"Kill me."

Rest blinked mouth agape as he processed the boy's request. Realizing that Allen wasn't in the least bit kidding; he couldn't help the hand that gripped the bars so tightly it felt like the metal itself was bending. "Don't go around making such a request." He growled, surprising himself by how frustrated he was.

He had seen the kid before all of this, and he had to say; Allen Walker had a pure heart. Seeing such a wonderful being become so broken was unbearable, even for one who was trained by the Black Order.

"Judging by the fact that the Black Order wants to eliminate all Noah, your wish just might be granted."

"…Good."

"Good? By God Allen, what's happen to you? Don't you understand what the word 'Kill' means? It means dead, bye-bye, gone from this world for eternity! You want to see all those people that love you have to endure such a thin—"

"That's why I said 'kill me'."

Rest narrowed his eyes, "What?"

A small smile ghosted the ex-exorcist's lips. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I managed to get my Noah under control this time…but I don't know about the future." His eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "That's why you should kill me…to stop the Noah that's awakening."

"Kid…you won't hurt anyone."

"I might."

"You won't."

Allen offered a soft laugh, before shaking his head in defeat. "I will. Because let's face it…"

"Don't say it kid, you know it's not true."

Allen leaned his head back against the wall, gazing blankly up at the ceiling, surrendering to his fate and retreating from his painful fight. What's there left? He almost attacked his fellow exorcists…just like the Noah…just like the Millennium Earl. He wasn't an exorcist…not anymore.

Because let's face it…

"I'm a Noah."

ѻΞӁΞѻ

Malcolm C. Lvellie nodded solemnly as a guard gave his report though was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Rest, a guard he had sent to gather statics on the boy…Allen Walker.

"Report,"

Rest bowed sharply, though his brows were furrowed. "Yes sir…Allen walker wants to die."

Immediately the room lapsed into a deep silence, some shocked, some just plain confused as to why the boy would want to die.

Malcolm himself was undecided. Hearing about the boys from those who had met him, they said that he wasn't a very yielding person, nor does he tend to side with the sane option but rather, go by his own instincts. Nevertheless, the boy shouldn't be giving up so easily.

"Do you care to explain this matter further, Rest?"

"Yes sir," When he spook, it was clear that he was troubled with the boy's answer, confusing and plain shock twisted like thorns around his words. "Alllen Walker's reasoning for this request was that he didn't want to hurt anyone. He said that he stopped the transformation just barely to regain his sanity as to not injure his fellow exorcists. It seems that he was devastated by just the fact that the thought of ever wanting to kill his friends ran through his mind." Rest's voice slowly got quieter; still, his voice resonated across the endless room.

"It seems that Allen walker has surrendered to the fact that he is a Noah."

Those who knew the Allen Walker personally were thoroughly shocked to say the least. The boy they knew would certainly want to end his own life to protect those he loved but…the thought of the strong willed young man that wanted to eliminate the Noah…accept the fact that he is a Noah. Well…that just shows just how much of an impact the transformation was on him.

"You may leave, Rest." Malcolm said, though still dwelling in his own thoughts. "Leave the boy alone though; it's probably best he isn't disturbed any further."

"Yes sir."

Rest left the room, leaving the members present still questioning as to why the boy gave such a request (though the answer was already given.)

"General Cross, do you understand the situation your disciple is in?" Malcolm asked, resting his elbows on the table.

Cross (probably for the first time in his life) donned a clearly and thoroughly shocked expression, shaking his head as a reply.

Komui sighed, "He must have truly given up…shouldn't have you gone easier on his punishment, Lvellie. He had enough mental pain to last a lifetime."

"He is a Noah and will be treated as such until further notice." Malcolm paused, shaking his head. "But something is clearly wrong with that boy for him to accept the fact he is a Noah."

"Shall we bring him in for questioning?" Louis asked, gazing questioningly at Malcolm. (Louis Fermi, Middle Eastern Branch. **Btw, sorry if I get some (probably all) of the meeting members wrong, but I think it somewhat fits right? So just go with it, kk?)**

"I agree with this proposition," Renny said, (Renny Epstain, North America Branch) "Instead of wondering around corners, let's just ask the boy himself."

"Alright," Malcolm said, nodding. "We'll bring Allen Walker in, and ask him our questions; though under tight security. Remember, the boy may be an accommodator for Innocence, but he is still a Noah nonetheless. Shall he awaken before us, his power will be incomprehensible."

Murmurs and nods of agreement served as a reply to the statement.

Though Malcolm should have known juts how true he actually was.

2.


End file.
